


Immune Systems Suck Sometimes

by Hetalia1912



Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Basically Gabriel's immune system hates him, Brother/Brother Incest, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel needs to lay down, Health problems, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insecurity, M/M, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Referenced Eurovision, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Weak Immune Systems, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Gabriel hates his immune system sometimes.Thankfully he has the best brother/boyfriend ever.





	Immune Systems Suck Sometimes

Please don't hate me for this.

* * *

 To be honest Gabriel felt like shit,his head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and he could barley breathe.Everytime he did it hurt and he body was wracked by coughs.

He picked up his phone from the bedstand,he had five unread texts,all from his brother Ivan.A brother that just so happened to be both his bandmate and boyfriend.

He opened the texts.

_You awake yet?_

_We're getting ready at the venue_

_Rehearsal starts in 3 hours_

_Okay?_

_Head straight here when you wake up,Okay?_

Gabriel smiled as he read through them despite himself.Suddenly the phone vibrated telling he gotten another text,it was from Ivan again.

_Are you sure you're alright?_

He let out a long sigh,before he broke out coughing again.He started typing his response. 

_**Yeah I'll be there in a bit** _

****Ivan replied to the text almost immediately.

_Alright see you in a bit_

 


End file.
